


Holiday Decorations

by WanderingAlice



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I haven't written in this fandom before, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't really one for Christmas decorating, but when an attractive young firefighter shows up at his door to make sure his holiday decorations are safe and fire-proof, he can't help but invite him in to help decorate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sourdough_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdough_pup/gifts).



> This is for my beautiful beta, Sourdough_pup, who gave me the idea by reblogging [this post](http://tmblr.co/Ze1c7n1yqAXMr) on tumblr. It's my first time writing for this pairing/fandom. I hope it's alright. I'd love to know what you think, and maybe where I need to improve. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

Harry wasn’t one for Christmas. He was usually too busy, and, after all, he didn’t have many people to celebrate it with. Merlin usually had some sort of party arranged for any Kingsmen not out on a mission, but it had been years since Harry had had much of a family outside of his work. With that being the case, Harry didn’t really decorate. While his neighbors were happily putting up lights and trees, Harry relaxed in front of his tv with a mug of tea and tried not to notice he was lonely. 

Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang. Grumbling -he was missing the best part of Miracle on 34th Street,- Harry got up and answered it. Standing on the other side of the door was probably the most adorable man he had ever seen.

“Hi, I’m Eggsy, um,  _Gary_  Unwin,” the young man said, nervously adjusting his jacket. Harry noticed the white firefighter’s logo on the shirt, but he didn’t really need it to tell that the lad was firefighter. He was muscular, hands rough and callused from work, and the confidant way he stood spoke of a man who had faced down danger and come out the other side. “I’m from the local fire department, we’re going around checking in on people, just making sure everybody’s being safe putting up holiday decorations.”

“Pardon?” Harry asked, trying to process just what this beautiful man was doing on his doorstep. 

“Ah, well, you know how dangerous Christmas lights can be. We see hundreds of fires every year, started by faulty lightbulbs and knocked over candles. So we thought we’d get a head start on it by making sure people were being safe with their decorations.” 

“Ah. Right. Well, I don’t really have anything up, so…” 

Eggsy smiled and shrugged. “Not to worry. Decorations aren’t for everybody. Have a happy Christmas, then.” He turned to go. 

“Wait.” Driven by some impulse he almost didn’t understand, Harry found himself reaching for some reason to keep the younger man there. “I’ve got a box of my mother’s old decorations I’ve been meaning to put out. Would you mind checking them over for me?” That was how, some time later, he found himself in his attic with an amused Eggsy Unwin, looking through his mother’s old Chistmas boxes at the ancient strings of fairy lights. 

“No,” Eggsy said, just looking at them. “These are… no, bruv. Total fire hazard. They don’t even have safety fuses. And just look at this wiring, the cord is worn through. Just how old  _are_  these things?”

“They were my mother’s,” Harry said with a frown. 

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean-” Eggsy fumbled for an apology, and Harry relented.

“It’s quite alright. They  _are_  rather old,” he admitted. 

“Well.” Eggsy stood, frowning at the boxes. “ _This_  box is fine,” he toed the box of old ornaments, “but those lights are a disaster.”

Harry hid his disappointment behind a genial smile. There went his plan to ask Eggsy to help him put up his decorations. “Well then,” he said, “I suppose I won’t be putting anything up today after all.”

Eggsy looked at him, and came to some decision. “No,” he said. “No, come on. We’re gonna go get you a better set of lights.”

* * *

Eggsy wasn’t quite sure how he got into this situation, but he honestly didn’t care. Here he was, escorting an extremely handsome man through the local hardware store, searching for the perfect string of lights. The guy was… wow. He was everything Eggsy expected an upper class “gentleman” to be, minus the superiority, and it was surprisingly attractive. It didn’t hurt that he was, well,  _hot,_ or that he seemed to genuinely want Eggsy’s company. 

“No, no, not those,” Eggsy slapped Harry’s hand away from the most expensive box of lights on the shelf. “Those are useless, the fuse on those’ll burn out in a few days, and that’s  _if_  the light bulbs don’t all die first. Here, try these.” He handed the man a box of the lights his mum used- cheap, but they always got the job done. 

“Best get several boxes, just in case,” the man suggested, and Eggsy grinned.

“We might as well just go all the way and get you a tree,” he said, and was surprised by Harry’s considering look.

“All right, why not?” Harry told him, and that was how Eggsy found himself looking at trees with Harry, arguing good-naturedly over which tree was best (and safest) for his house. Somehow, between the lights, the tree, and other festive items, they bought enough to fill Harry’s house with holiday cheer. 

“So, uh,” Eggsy looked over the haul, wondering if it would be imposing to offer to help Harry put it all up. 

“I would be grateful for your help,” Harry said, saving him the trouble. “That is, if you have the time.”

“Oh, sure,” Eggsy grinned, relieved. “You were the last house on my list today. I’m off the clock now.”

Harry’s eyes lit up, and that smile was enough to knock Eggsy off his feet. Damn, but the man was attractive. “In that case,” he said, “I can offer a cup of tea, or perhaps some hot chocolate?”

“That’d be great, thanks.”

* * *

Some time later, they’d just gotten the tree up, and Eggsy was quickly becoming more and more fascinated with Harry and his mysterious life. The odd, seemingly random newspapers framed in his office, some of the strange, cryptic comments the man made, it all just made him more interested to learn more about who Harry Hart really was. He wanted to ask what the man did for a living, but something told him he probably wouldn’t get a straight answer. 

“Eggsy, your phone is ringing,” Harry handed him the phone, which he’d left on the kitchen counter.

“Hello?” Eggsy answered it, and heard his mum’s voice on the other end.

“Eggsy, sweetheart, I need you to come home and watch Daisy. I just got called into work.” Eggsy’s heart sank. Normally, he would be overjoyed to have an excuse to spend more time with his little sister. But he’d really been enjoying his time with Harry.

“Mum…”

“Daisy is your sister?” Harry asked, and Eggsy nodded while his mother said something about an emergency at the office. “I would be delighted to have her join us here, if you would like. I am sure she would enjoy decorating my tree.”

Normally, Eggsy would be worried about strangers around his sister, but there was something about Harry that told him there was no safer place for Daisy then here. It was certainly better than home, with Mum’s revolving door of abusive boyfriends. He made his choice.

“Sure, Mum. I’ll come get her.”

* * *

Harry’s house was filled with more life than he could ever remember it having. He was currently sitting on the floor with Daisy, Eggsy’s little sister, while the fireman he’d only met that morning climbed a ladder to put the final decorations on his tree.

“Look, look, mista’ ‘Arry! Egg! Egg, look!” Daisy proudly held up a popccorn garland, pieces already falling off and haphazardly put together.

“It’s beautiful, Daisy,” Eggsy called, and Harry nodded.

“Yes, it is quite extraordinary. I know just the place for it.” Harry stood and removed his own, perfectly crafted popcorn garland from the mantle, replacing it with Daisy’s masterpiece to her squeals of glee. He turned to see Eggsy watching him with a warm, pleased smile, and felt warmth spread from the pit of his stomach. He needed to see more of that smile.

“Harry, come here,” Eggsy called. “It’s time for the star.”

“Alright,” Harry walked up to where Eggsy was starting to climb the ladder, star in one hand. “What do you need me to do?”

“Keep the ladder steady. I’m gonna have to stand on the very top.” Eggsy began to climb, though Harry disliked the unsteady nature of the ladder under his hands.

“Be careful, Eggsy,” he cautioned.

“I know.” The young man stood on the very top step and leaned forward to place the star. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he began to retreat back down the ladder.

“Whoops!” Eggsy yelled, slipping just two steps from the top. Harry reacted without thinking, catching his new friend as he fell. Together, they crashed to the floor, coming to rest a few feet fro Daisy, Eggsy held safe in Harry’s arms.

“Ohh,” Eggsy groaned, and rolled over. “Harry, you alright?” He pushed himself up onto his elbows to look him over.

“Fine,” Harry managed to say, the wind had been knocked out of him but he didn’t feel any broken bones. He turned his head, and found himself almost nose-to-nose with his companion. This close, he could see how beautiful Eggsy’s eyes really were. For a moment he lost himself, entranced. 

“Hi,” Eggsy said, sounding breathless.

“Hi,” Harry echoed.

“Egg! Egg!” Daisy shouted, crawling across the floor towards them.

“Hey there, Daisy-girl,” Eggsy said, sitting up and pulling his worried sister into his lap. “I’m fine, see. Just fine.”

“Egg…” Daisy buried her face into Eggsy’s shirt, and he ran a hand up and down her back, uttering gentle, soothing noises.

“Mista’ ‘Arry?” Daisy asked, once she’d calmed down a bit, turning her head to look for Harry.

“I’m alright,” Harry told he, moving to sit next to the pair. “How about some hot cocoa, hmm?”

“Ok,” Daisy nodded, then hid her head against Eggsy’s chest again. Eggsy smiled gratefully at Harry.

“Thanks,” he said. Harry smiled in return.

“Think nothing of it,” he told him, an hurried into the kitchen, where he took a few moments to compose himself before fixing three cups of hot chocolate. 

* * *

Eggsy leaned back into the couch, Daisy asleep in his lap. “Dinner was great, Harry. Thanks.”

“It was nothing,” the older man told him, and Eggsy could tell that he meant it. “I ought to be the one thanking you. I would never have gotten all of this done, if it weren’t for you.” 

“It was fun,” Eggsy said. “Really. And, ah, thanks for letting me bring Daisy.”

“You’re a good brother,” Harry told him, and watched him grin. 

“Egg?” Daisy said, yawning. “Bed?”

“Sure, love,” Eggsy shifted her into his arms, and looked at Harry apologetically. “Sorry, Harry. It’s past her bedtime.”

“I understand,” Harry said, though Eggsy thought he detected some regret in his tone. “Of course, if you wish…” he trailed off.

“Yeah?” Eggsy prompted, curious.

“I promised to bring a pie to my office’s annual Christmas party. I could use some help baking it, to ensure I don’t set my kitchen on fire.”

Eggsy grinned. The pretense was obvious- Harry was clearly a good cook, and shouldn’t need any help for something as simple as pie. But he appreciated the invitation.

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I can help with that. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Harry agreed.

It wasn’t until Eggsy had gone home that either of them realized how odd it was that they had only met that morning.


End file.
